Golden Flowers
by xxRaven-Featherxx
Summary: This story is a dedication to Asriel's past. I know that it may not be entirely canon, but it is how I think of Asriel in his past and how Chara came to be. I hope that you all enjoy! Rated T for typical Undertale storylines.
1. Chapter 1

"Chara! Come on! We'll miss the light show in Snowdin if you don't hurry up!" Asriel cried out to his friend, who was almost like a sister to him.

"I'm coming! You run too fast, Asy!" Chara said, giggling.

"Well you are too slow!" Replied Asriel, laughing along with her.

The two children ran with each other into Snowdin, where they were going to meet Asriel's parents, Toriel and Asgore, to see the light show around the tree. They both enjoyed it so.

"Burr!" Chara exclaimed, shivering. She was wearing a yellow and green striped winter jacket, but even through it she could still feel the bitter cold of Snowdin. "Can we stop at Grillby's quick? Pretty please?" she asked.

"I guess, but we should really ask Ma or Pa first," Asriel said, looking over at Chara.

"Okay..." Chara sighed. "I really want a hot chocolate. Grillby makes the best Hot Coco."

"He really does, even if it is scalding hot." Asriel agreed, a smiling sneaking onto his face.

"I like my hot chocolate really hot. It keeps me warm longer!" Chara laughed. She grabbed Asriel's hand and they proceeded to walk to meet Toriel and Asgore.

"Children!" Toriel exclaimed as they walked over to her. "Asgore has gone to spread joy to the children, but we will see him shortly!"

"Ma, can we please please please go to Grillby's?" Asriel pleaded.

"Of course, my children!" Toriel exclaimed. "Let us go before the light show begins!'

"Yay!" Chara and Asriel said happily, both of them smiling.

The three walked to Grillby's, all holding hands along the way. Chara was on one side of Toriel, and Asriel was on the other. Toriel opened the door for the children to enter, shutting it behind her once they all were in.

"What would you like?" Grillby asked them. His black framed glasses were perfectly straight and his white shirt and black vest had recently been tailored. He was made entirely of flame, so puffs of smoke rose from the table when he moved his hand to grab a pencil and paper.

"Hot Coco!" the children said in unison.

"And for you ma'am?" he asked Toriel.

"Oh, nothing for me!" Toriel replied, smiling.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes. Take a seat anywhere," Grillby informed them.

"Yay! Thank you Grillby!" Chara exclaimed. "I want to sit near the band!" she told Asriel.

"Okay, Hail! Let's go!" Asriel said, giggling at her enthusiasm.

Toriel followed the children and smiled with her hands together against her chest. She sat across from them in the booth nearest to the band. She watched as Chara and Asriel bobbed up and down to the jazzy music playing.

Grillby walked over to them, holding to hot chocolates in mugs. "Here, it's on the house." he told the trio.

"Thank you sir!" Asriel said, carefully taking his.

"Mmm! Smells delicious! Thanks Mr. Grillby!" Chara said happily, taking hers and sipping it. "Just the way I like it!"

Grillby nodded his head graciously and turned around. He walked back to his post at the bar, and starting to polish a glass.

"Are we all ready?" Toriel asked. "We can take the coco with us, the light show is about to begin.

"Yes, Ma!" Asriel smiled. "Let's get going, Chara."


	2. Chapter 2

The tiny children gripped the coco in their hands and followed Toriel out the door. They walked to the Snowdin Town Square and gather around the tree in the center.

"It's about to begin my children," Toriel said with a glance at them. "Asgore will be here to start it."

"I can't wait to see Pa! The show is always better with him presenting it!" Asriel exclaimed, taking a tiny trophy out of his backpack. It read "#1 Dad" on it and was painted gold.

"Wow, Asy! Did you make that yourself?" Chara asked, awestruck by the trophy.

"Yep! I made it with clay!" Asriel replied, a smile across his blushing face. "It was kinda hard, but it turned out great!"

"Of course it did, Asriel! You are a crafting wizard!" Chara exclaimed. "Goodness, this trophy is beautiful! Asgore will absolutely love it!"

All of the complements just made Asriel blush harder. "Thanks, Chara."

"That is very nice of you, Asriel. Your father will love it!" Toriel said, her voice warm and soft.

Suddenly, Asgore arrived into the town square. He was wearing a red suit and hat, and was carrying a sack of presents.

"Hello everyone!" he exclaimed jollily. "I am pleased to present to the 12 Annual Snowdin Light Show!"

Everyone clapped, smiling at each other. The kids took a sip of their coco, and gazed up to see the lights. Several tiny flying monsters flew around carrying glowing orbs, doing a synchronized dance.

"Ooooh, aaaaah!" the crowd breathed, admiring the pretty lights. The monsters flew quicker and quicker, the lights swirling around leaving glowing trails behind them.

Asgore had already joined Toriel, Asriel, and Chara. Asriel handed Asgore the tiny trophy. "Here Pa, I made it for you."

"Asriel, it is amazing!" Asgore exclaimed. "I will treasure it forever!"

"Thank you Pa!" Asriel said, laughing. He climbed onto his dad's back and wraps his arms around his neck. "I love you, Pa."

"I love you, too, Asriel." Asgore replied, chuckling. He set down the sack of presents and held onto Asriel's legs to make sure that he didn't fall.

Chara held onto Toriel's hand and giggled. Her heart grew warmer each time she saw Asriel's smile. "I love all of you," Chara said sincerely. She squeezed Toriel's hand.

"We love you, too!" Asriel replied, his smile bigger.

"I love you, too, my child," Toriel said.

"Yeah, Chara, we love you!" Asgore said, his smile matching Asriel's.

Chara smiled and looked back up at the show. The flying monsters were doing the Grand Finale. They all swirled in a heart shape, over and over. The lights shimmered and sparkled. The crowd clapped and cheered. The show ended with all of the flying monsters breaking away from the dance and making something that looked like human fireworks.

"That was spectacular!" Chara said, smiling.

"It really was!" Asriel responded, his eyes twinkling.

Asgore proceeded to the tree and set the sack in front of it. "Presents for EVERYONE!" he yelled happily.

All of the monster children ran to Asgore and they each got a present from him. They excitedly scrambled back to their parents, grasping their special gift. Asriel chuckled to himself and smiled. He enjoyed Snowdin very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Asriel blushed a bit as he walked with his family back home. He enjoyed the fact that he had made people happy. They chattered happily with each other about the show as they walked along the path. Soon, they were at passageway that goes past the river. The water was very high that day and several octopus-like monsters were swimming around with glee. "Onion-san, dear, swim closer to your father and I," a large light-yellow octopus called to its almost identical child. "Yes, Mom!" it called in a high, squeaky voice. Asriel smiled at them and continued walking. Soon, they were entering the Hotlands. They would arrive at the castle in a matter of minutes.

As they entered the castle, Chara went through the hallway leading to her room, as well as the kitchen and bathroom. Asriel ran after her, curious to why she would leave so quickly. He tried to open her door, but noticed that it was locked. Asriel knocked lightly on the door, but got no answer. He decided to wait for her to come out. Suddenly, he heard Chara talking to herself. "We are so close…" she whispered. "The stupid monsters are buying our act." Asriel's eyes widened. She can't be talking about us… he thought. "Soon, they will ALL be wiped out." her tone becoming more menacing. This isn't the Chara that I know. What is going on? Asriel kept on listening, his eyes watering in disbelief.

In tears, he ran to his parents. "Ma! Pa! Chara is acting strange. She was talking about things that are unlike her to say!" Asriel sobbed. "I don't know what is going on. I am scared!" Toriel and Asgore glanced at each other. "Asriel, my child, you are probably just imagining things." Toriel said quietly. Asgore nodded and walked to the throne room promptly.

"You don't understand!" Asriel cried. "She said things about killing us!" Toriel gave him a sympathetic look. "Do not get your sister in trouble, my child. She would never say those things." Asriel shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "YOU DON'T GET IT!" he screamed. He ran to Chara's door and pounded on it with all his might. "CHARA GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, a tone of sorrow and frustration in his voice. Chara ran down the hallway from the kitchen. "What is wrong with you? she asked. "What is wrong with ME? I should be asking you what is wrong with YOU!" Asriel exclaimed. "I heard EVERYTHING you said. Killing my family and I, hurting innocent monsters! Where is this coming from?" Chara looked sincerely shocked. "What are you talking about?" she whispered, her voice quavering. "I wasn't even in my room! I went into the kitchen to do the dishes!" she sobbed. "Then who was in your room?" Asriel asked, his voice still stern. "I don't know!" Chara exclaimed. "I believe you," Asriel sighed. "But, we need to investigate." Chara nodded solemnly.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am so happy that my story is becoming more popular as the days go by!**

 **The story is going to get a tad serious as Asriel and Chara investigate what is going on!**

 **Feel free to favorite and follow the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, because I am obviously not Toby "Radiation" Fox!**


End file.
